Discovering Happy Thoughts
by Aad Bloem
Summary: Meet Henri, a sixteen year-old boy who doesn't seem to be going anywhere in his life. His parents find it best for him to go to Duel Academy, where he finds himself in an entirely new student life. Come with him as he meets new people, finds out who he is, and learns to play duel monsters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_I don't get it. Why is it I can't feel the rain? The lightning cracking...I see it. The thunder...I hear it. Why can't I feel the rain? The bridge underneath my feet, the brown-watered canal before me. I see it all. Why can't I feel the rain? Why..?_

"I wake up more tired than I was going to sleep the night before." Henri explained to Dr. Lavene, who sat quietly taking in everything the boy had to say. Henri was near six feet or so with matted brown hair that was no longer than two or so inches. The back of his head was heavily placed down on the leather sofa sitting in Dr. Lavene's office and his broken, clearly worn shoes hung off the other side.

"Why do you think that is?" Dr. Lavene ever so cautiously questioned. Lavene was a good doctor with a wife and two daughters. He had a photograph of the three blondes on his desk in a heart-shaped picture frame. Next to it he had a photograph of his mother, who was gray-haired and had the prettiest blue eyes. Lavene had a tendency to nod as he listened to a person, as well as rub his short stubbly beard. He was a well cut man with a clean exposure.

"I don't know." Henri answered. Dr. Lavene expected a response like this. The kids at the age of sixteen or so, Henri's age- he always got this answer.

"Do you think it's that you're physically tired or mentally tired when you wake up?" Lavene then questioned, peering down at Henri who was now rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know Dr. Lavene, just tired- okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"There's only five minutes left to my session, do you want to just call it here?" Henri questioned as he stood up from the sofa. He eyed the wall clock and then looked back towards Dr. Lavene.

"If that's what you'd like." Dr. Lavene simply answered.

"Yeah, it is. Good bye Doctor." Henri was quick to respond and to exit. He didn't bother to smile at the receptionist like he normally did every day before, but instead he made no eye contact and quickly exited the building.

It was warm day outside, but Henri didn't seem to notice. He was very fast paced as he walked home. Normally Henri was happy leaving his daily session, Dr. Lavene generally was capable of brightening the rest of his day and making the future look less bleak. It was a shame that Henri had returned to his sour state of mind so early as 11:00 AM. "Henri, sweetie, how was your session?" Henri's bright-eyed happy go lucky mother questioned as he opened the front door. She wore a a pink apron covered in flour, obviously because she had been baking, and had her thirsty strawberry blonde hair up in pigtails.

"It was the same as usual." Henri quickly responded.

"Oh now Henri, what is the matter?" His mother then questioned. Her hands were on her waist, which generally was how she stood when she questioned her son. She looked like a walking mid-life crisis ridden house wife as she waited for a response. She came across so happy, but one would most definitely question whether it was actually happiness she was feeling.

"Nothing." Henri then answered.

"Honey I know when something's up, you always tell me about your sessions." She then said back to him. Henri paused, looking down at her. He appeared to be twice her size on the upper-level of flooring right when you entered his house. There was two steps into the place and then one step down once you were in. He was easily a foot taller, so at this point he was almost talking to one of her extending pigtails.

"Mom, nothing is wrong." Henri repeated, this time even quicker.

"Sweetie just tel-" She began, pausing then after once noticing Henri beginning to cry. "Oh Henri not this again, come here." She finished

"N-No mom it's fine." He then replied, at this point breaking down completely into tears. The strain in his rather deep, puberty ridden voice was obvious. He cried heavily, letting out wails in between the flowing tears.

"There there, life isn't so bad." His mother almost sarcastically comforted him. She wrapped an arm around him stepping up onto the step before her. He continued to cry, unable to respond to her at this point. "Come on now, you didn't take your medicine this morning did you?"

"I don'eed to take it anymore."

"Well obviously you do if you're starting these fits again."

"No I don't need to. I'm okay." Henri sobbed, unable to stop his tears.

"Henri Samuel Anthony you cannot lie to your mother."

"Mom I'm jus'fine okay!?"

"HENRI!" His mother screamed, slapping him across the face. "How dare you disrespect me so greatly by lying to my face! Get out of my sight you lying crier! I can't take your lies."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Henri continued to sob as he walked down the step making sure not to shoulder tap his mom. He darted to his room, closing the door behind him.

His mother was known to respond like this, she never took pity on him when he cried. She always found a way to turn it against him and then followed that with an insult. She had done this to him since his depression started, which was back when he was twelve or so. Now sixteen one would expect him to have moved on, but he still broke down quite frequently when off his 60mg antidepressants that he hated taking because it _numbed his entire mind._

Alone in his room Henri had managed to stop crying. His face was sticky from the tears and he felt like a complete immature fool. _What sixteen year-old sobs like that? _Henri didn't think it was fair to anyone that he was so sad, he didn't have anything wrong with him! He lived comfortable in a middle-class family that had well prepared food on a plate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for him. He could get almost anything he wanted if he asked and there was absolutely nothing physically wrong with him. He was in shape, not the ugliest duckling and girls seemed to talk to him.

"A sorry excuse for a happy person." Henri mumbled to himself as he stared in the mirror behind his door. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were red. He then reached for his medicine bottle that sat on his bedroom dresser beside the door. He sighed, notching his head. "Look at yourself." He carried on.

Nabbing two of the 40mg blue, mind-numbing pills he shook his head. "You are a selfish, ungrateful, disgusting, sorry excuse for a human being." He spewed, dry swallowing one of the pills there after. "You're bad and should feel bad." He continued, swallowing the second pill. He flopped down on the floor, closing his eyes. He sat quietly for twenty minutes with his mind blank, just waiting for the pills to kick in.

"It's a lot easier to be trapped inside your head with something to numb you, isn't in Henri?" A shrill voice said.

"I'm not trapped." Henri nearly whispered.  
"Come on now Henri, why else would you lust to be out so bad?"  
"I don't want to be out, I don't want to leave."

"Leave where?"

"No where."

"What do you mean Henri?"

"I don't mean to mean anything, I don't have anywhere to leave."

"That's untrue, you want to leave your head don't you Henri?"

"I don't, I don't."

"Why don't you want to leave your head Henri?"  
"Because I'm not in my head!" Henri then screamed, a small amount of drool dribbling out of his mouth. He flopped onto his back, staring up at the blurring white ceiling.

"You're on the edge, Henri." The shrill unisex voice whispered before Henri only saw black.

Henri awoke on the floor of his bedroom to the sound of his parents conversing down the hall. "Duel Academy?" His mother questioned, her voice sounding a tad unsure but still curious.

"Yes, Duel Academy." His father replied. "It'll be great for a boy his age. He'll be around people just like him."

"I understand that much." His mother then said, pausing for a moment. "I don't think Henri has ever even played duel monsters."

"Doesn't matter, we'll get him a deck and send him on his way. Trust me, it'll be nicer letting the system have him at this age rather than us."

"I'm sure you're right."

"I know I am." Henri hadn't thought anything up until this point, and he was too far gone to speak. His mind faded and he blacked out once more.

Henri found himself waking up on the floor once again, drool crusting down the side of his left cheek. Nobody had woken him up for his sessions this morning, he knew this because glancing up at his alarm clock he never set he read _1:04 PM_. To think he slept in this late. He gathered himself, standing up to look into his mirror. His mind still blank he opened the door. "Oh good you're awake!" His mother cheerful shouted from down the hall.

Henri approached the kitchen, nodding his head at his mother instead of verbally responding. "Henri, we think it best you go to Duel Academy." His father then said, walking into the kitchen. It was rare for his dad to take off work for Henri's sake. Henri simply nodded at his father, still not talking.

"It's on an island you know." His mother than chimed in.

"There are plenty of people your age, and you can make a career out of dueling once you graduate." His father continued.

"Trust me Henri, you'll love it there." His mother chirped.

"We leave at five."

"That's right, so pack your things! You best be ready to pass the entrance exam too! That's tomorrow morning, but we're going to stay at a motel."

Henri was quiet taking in all the new information, but he wasn't entirely put off by the idea of going somewhere new. Though, thinking of Duel Monsters, he never had really gotten into the game. "I'll go pack now." Henri then quietly spoke. He turned back towards the hall and began his way back to his room. Before he opened his bedroom door his mother called out at him.

"Henri, don't forget your pills!"

"I won't.." Henri replied.

Inside his room Henri b-lined it to his closet. He pulled a tan canvas backpack from the corner of his closet and walked toward his dresser. He took out three shirts, a sweater, a few pairs of pants, underwear, socks, and of course a beanie with a bill. He felt like he was packing quick, grabbing all his clothing and little things that meant something to him. He turned towards his mirror and shook his head, "Why does it feel like I'm unpacking?" he asked himself.

By the time he was finished it was two, and he was exhausted once again. He laid down, this time in his bed. His pillow firmly holding his head he thought quietly to himself. _Tomorrow I'll be somewhere else. Will there be a tomorrow? Does there need to be..?_

Henri's bedroom door swung open just a few hours later and his father's burly voice called out "Henri get up, we're leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

****_I couldn't help but stare at the pill bottle, why was it I couldn't let myself put it in my bag? I just...I just didn't want to. I left it there, there on my dresser._****

Henri opened up his bedroom door and quickly shut it behind him. He had his canvas bag over his shoulder as he followed his dad down the hall. His father, who seemed rather in a hurry, didn't say a word after waking him up. His mother was already at the door and oddly enough she had her hair down. This was the first time in at least three years Henri had seen his mother with her hair down but there was no time for him to question, or even think of why that was the case before his dad lightly but assertively pushed him out the door way.****

The car was already running in the driveway as Henri approached the back seat passenger's side door. His father quickly got into the driver's seat, but his mother had called out, "Oh just a minute." before running back on inside. Henri noticed in the seat next to his two other suitcases were packed. He took no mind to it, however, because he just had other things on his mind.****

His mother ran out of the house, locking the front door behind her. In her hand was the house key, and something familiar to Henri that he really wasn't hoping to see. His mother opened the car door, sitting down in the passenger seat and turning around to face Henri. She opened the side-pocket on his bag and smiled, "Henri, you almost forgot your medicine."****

**"**Oh, thank you for bringing them out to me." Henri simply replied.**  
****"**Buckle up." Henri's father then demanded, him and his mother both doing as obliged and latching their seat belts in.****

**"**Oh Herald?" Henri's mother asked looking over at his father. Her tone turned into one quiet hushed and muddled, in order to keep Henri from listening in to what she was saying. Henri didn't bother trying to listen, he knew the routine. If either of his parents wanted to say something without him being able to hear they would do so. To put it in his own words, his parents were excellent at keeping a conversation between 'A' and 'B', rather than including 'C'. Henri rested his head against his hand as he stared out the car window to watch the houses pass by. He felt tired, tired as ever. It really wasn't long at all before he found himself falling back to sleep.****

Henri found himself in a forest made of paper trees. They looked perfectly real except for the fact that a single breeze sent their paper-thin frames shivering much more than any light breeze should do to a normal tree. He felt the breeze on his skin, and while it was cold it did not make him cringe. Instead, he simply latched onto a tree with both of his arms. "I won't let you fly away!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as if the love of his life was on the other end of a thin string being pulled out to sea by hurricane force winds. The tree shook rapidly, the paper leaves breaking off and spinning round n' round the tree at a quickly increasing pace.****

Henri screamed again, "No! No! I won't dare let you go, please just let me hold onto you longer! Please!" Henri carried on for quite some time, the tree shaking at a more and more rapid pace. Finally the gentle breeze proved too much for the paper tree and it ripped in half. The top of it flew off and disappeared quickly into the unknown while the bottom was still held tightly in Henri's arms. Henri sobbed, "I failed. I failed.."**  
****  
**The breeze let up and Henri took the bottom half of the tree, which had now lost it's color entirely and had turned into a pale, printer standard white piece of paper. He folded it in half, and then in half again. He picked up the speed of his folding and the piece of paper continued to shrink and shrink again. Henri was frantic in his movements, the paper now the size of a playing card still thin like it was. It's as if each time the paper was folded instead of just over-lapping itself it actually shrunk in size.****

Color returned to the paper, but not the same color that it was when it was once a tree. Henri's eyes lit up as the card read exactly like any genuine Duel Monster's card would. It was a normal monster card, one with _0_attack points and _1350_defensive points. _Corrupt__ Heart_, Henri read aloud. The card's design art was mostly black, but in the bottom right corner in a spotlight a small, human-looking heart of reds, blues, greens, and yellows looked to laying still on stone pavement. Henri teared up once more, pressing the card to his chest where he could feel his heartbeat.****

**"**Eeeh!?" Henri cried out in pain, waking up to the feeling of his head smacking against the car window. ****

His father turned back to him, "This is the motel you'll be staying at. The entrance exams for the Academy will be taking place in the stadium just down the road."**  
**  
"Here you are, Henri." His mother chimed in, handing him a blue credit card with his name on it. "This is for you to pay for the night here at the motel, and then for anything else you need from this point on."****

**"**Don't spend money just to spend money, be smart or we'll have to monitor your funding." His father added in. Henri was quiet, looking at his mom with rather doe-like eyes. He took the credit card, rubbing his fingers of the extending numbers.****

**"**Does this mean you aren't staying at the motel?" Henri questioned, look at this mother then his father.**  
****"**Henri you're old enough to be trusted in getting yourself somewhere to sleep and then to that exam tomorrow." His mother responded. His father simply nodded, agreeing with what she had to say. "And besides, me and your dad think it will be good for you to have a little alone time before you go to take one of the most important exams!"****

**"**And Henri," His father added in. "You'll need to head over to that card shop there." He pointed over towards a store named _Cards! Cards! Cards!_Henri notched his head and began to question his father.****

**"**What for?"**  
****"**A deck, you'll need one in order to take your exam. The exam itself is a duel, and you must pass to get in." His father replied. Henri gulped nervously, he hadn't ever played Duel Monsters in his life. He had seen it once on television before, but it's not like the rulings were explained. "Go on now." Henri's father then said, turning back towards the windshield, making it very clear that he wanted to get going.**  
**  
Henri opened his car door, slipping the credit card into his pocket and grabbing his canvas bag. "Will I see you soon?" He then questioned, looking back into the car. His father was silent, but his mother turned back to him.**  
****  
****"**No you won't, but call us when you get to the Academy okay?"**  
****"**O-Okay." Henri replied, closing the door. He was nervous, thoughts racing through his head. _What if I don't pass the exam though? _He wanted to ask one last question, but the minute his shut that door behind him all he saw was his mother's hand waving goodbye as the car turned left out of the parking lot and took off down the street. The motel sign was illuminated; '_Vacancy'_it read.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_It watched me from outside my window. The motel sheets were soft on my ears, but the- the monster outside my window was nowhere near the same. Red eyes, he had brilliantly perfect red eyes. That monster, that fiend. How should I feel? What am I feeling?_

Henri laid silently on the motel bed, sheets pulled up over his heads. It was early in the morning, and he hadn't slept a wink. He couldn't help but be nervous, what if he didn't pass the exam? He lifted his head from the pillow causing the sheets to fall to his waist. "1:07 AM.." He whispered, stepping up out of bed.

Henri headed towards his bags which he didn't unpack. He took out a yellow t-shirt, one that was a size or two too big for him. One wouldn't tell at first glance, but it did fall down passed his waist. Slipping on his pair of shoes he walked out of his room and headed towards the lobby. The lobby was empty all but a dirty blonde-haired receptionist who greeted Henri with a smile. "Trouble sleeping?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." Henri simply replied, his bangs falling a bit over his eyes when he nodded at her.

"Hm.." The receptionist said, standing up from behind her desk and heading over towards the complimentary breakfast table. She was wearing a short yellow dress with a large white leather belt that had a silver circle-shaped belt buckle. Her skin was pale, very pale, but she was beautiful nonetheless. Pouring hot water into a Styrofoam cup and then mixing powdered cocoa into it she smiled once again at Henri. "How's about some cocoa?"

"Sure, thank you." Henri replied, rubbing the hair from his eyes and shyly smiling at her. He walked towards her, accepting the drink and sitting down at one of the cushioned plastic chairs. He sipped at the cocoa, ultimately burning his tongue, but somewhat happily in a way.

"How is it?" The receptionist then asked, heading back towards her desk.

"Good, thanks for it." Henri replied, smiling at her as if he had Vaseline on his gums. The receptionist notched her head, sitting down behind her desk. She looked at Henri with curious eyes, but soon after broke eye contact to pay attention to something on her desk. Henri's awkward, fake smile not yet broken, the girl looked at him once more.

"Nervous?" She questioned.

"Oh, not really." Henri quickly responded.

"Why is it you lie to me, stranger?" She then asked, bluntly, not so much in a rude tone but definitely a stern one.

"Uh-uhh." Henri stuttered, unable to come up with an answer quick enough.

"Sweetie I don't mean to make you nervous." She then said, standing up and walking towards him. She sat down in the chair beside Henri, smiling a genuine smile. "You endless smile earlier, when you accepted the cocoa-" She then began, stopping herself to collect her thoughts. Reaching her hand out to shake Henri's, the receptionist smiled once more. "My name is Valerie, and I used to smile like you."

Henri, rather confused, nodded at Valerie and shook her hand. "Hi I'm Henri." He simply responded.

"Henri, it's a pleasure to meet you. If not for a day, well, if you were given the opportunity to trust a stranger with every thought, concern, and idea on your mind would you take it?" Valerie then questioned. Henri looked at her, baffled. He didn't have a response, at least for the time being, but he thought over he question as if it was one on a test.

_The inability to trust leads to the capability to succeed. If I am to trust one, or all, I will only fall to my demise. Father said fools trust. What do level-headed people do, father?_

Henri now lost in his thoughts, Valerie look his arm. "Henri speak, don't hold it all in- Do you have an answer to my question?"

"I would take it, I would most certainly take it. If I trusted, if I could trust, I would. I know I would." Henri finally answered, speaking openly to Valerie unlike he had just moments ago.

"Henri would you take the moment, the opportunity to trust me with your thoughts?"

"How could I trust you, Valerie, I don't know you."

"That's just it, you don't know me. You don't know I can or cannot be trusted, and you will probably never find out. I'm a face, just one face you'll probably never see again after today. You'll forget me Henri, but I promise if you take the chance to trust me I'll never forget what you have to say. If not trust me, trust the anonymity of this situation you're in right now."

"I-I" Henri began, pausing to think over everything Valerie just said. She was right, the odds of any negative consequences coming out of trusting her were zero to none, but is lack of negative consequence enough? If not negative, there still will be consequences. There always will be consequences, but if not negative are they worth worrying about?

"Henri, try not thinking. Simply do." Valerie added in. Henri swallowed, eyes reddening just a bit. Henri felt to be cautious, but he wasn't sure what he was suppose to be cautious of. Looking Valerie directly in the eyes he was speechless, and that he could think about was _how Valerie's eyes look scared, but she didn't seem scared at all._ Valerie paused for a moment as well, she was motionless while staring into Henri's eyes.

"Y'know my therapist used to ask me 'What are you feeling, and why?' I didn't understand it but for some reason when I finally answered it I felt better in a sense." Valerie then finally spoke, breaking eye contact and sounding as friendly as she did when they first interacted. Henri broke eye contact as well. His mind started to race due to what Valerie said; _What are you feeling, Henri?_

"Tomorrow I'm suppose to go take an exam, a 'duel exam'. I've never actually played Duel Monsters before and if I don't pass I'm not sure where I'll be going," Henri began. He didn't make eye contact with Valerie, but he did manage to stay calm as he spoke. He wasn't nervous, he didn't fear Valerie's judgment.

"So that's why you're nervous." Valerie then responded. "Henri I feel with a good night's rest you will find the answer to your problem."

"You think so?" Henri questioned.

"I know so, just trust me on this one okay?"

"Alright-"

Yawning herself, Valerie went back towards her desk as Henri headed for the rooms. "Sleep well, Henri." She said sweetly as he walked down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Henri opened his blood-shot eyes, drool crusted down the side of his cheek. He coughed as he lifted-up his body up. Rubbing his eyes he paused to take a deep breath. His mind was empty, at least for the moment, but for the time being he couldn't process being awake. Dropping his head down on the pillow he faded away.

He found himself wide-eyed standing in front of what looked to be a fairy with six wings. She smiled at Henri, reaching out to take his hand. Henri accepted, grabbing her hand. While he was silent the fairy prayed; She prayed for peace and hope. Henri felt safe holding the fairy's hand, and it seemed that she felt the same way. Time passed as the two stood there, Henri silent and her still praying.

An ominous black fog in the distance moved in closer to the two of them and the fairy's praying came to an abrupt stop. She was silent for a moment but suddenly broke into tears. She shrieked, sobbing as the fog surrounded her. Henri tried to pull her from the fog but his grip on her hand loosened and eventually broken completely. He could only watch as the fog consumed here, her wings dematerialized by the time the rest of her body was near consumed. All Henri could see was the last of her face vanishing before him within the fog, tears rolling down what was left of her cheeks.

"G-Gaahahhh!" Henri screamed, eyes still blood-shot, far from dry, and now wide open. He wept softly, questioning what had happened to the fairy. He hadn't known her, but he just felt so useless watching her be consumed. Before long Henri had stopped his crying and questioned why it was he was sad; It was just a dream after all.

_How is it you've got yourself so shaken-up over a dream? What are you doing Henri? Such a short time off your medication and you're already having fits. What are you doing Henri? What are you doing Henri?_

Outside room 1C, Henri's room, Valerie approached slowly. She was wearing a short black dress that was innocent enough, but if one were to look just slightly down from her face they'd get a one-way ticket to cleavage town. Free of charge, of course. In her hand Valarie held a small white box wrapped in a red bow. She knocked on the door, "Henri y'there?"

Inside, Henri's train of thought broke as her heard Valerie's voice. "Uh-huh! Just a second." He called out. Hopping out of bed he walked off towards the door.

"Good morning!" Valerie said as Henri opened the door. "Aw, you look so cute in that big yellow shirt. It almost goes down to your knees!" Valerie giggled.

"Eheh, you look-" Henri began taking a moment to check-out Valerie's appearance. "Well you look beautiful Valerie." Finishing his sentence Henri questioned his reaction to her appearance. _Beautiful, she just looks beautiful. Why is that what I think of her?_

"Thank you Henri, you're so sweet." Valerie replied, breaking his train of thought once more. "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." Henri replied, stepping out of the way. Valerie smiled and entered the room, she b-lined it for the window and opened the curtains. Henri closed the door behind him and rubbed his eyes.

"I've got a gift for you." Valerie then said, walking over to Henri to hand him the white, red ribbon-wrapped gift box.

"Oh thank you Valerie." Henri replied accepting the gift. He unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a Duel Monster's deck, one of forty cards.

"You're going to need a deck for today's exam aren't you?" Valerie said, smiling.

"You're right, I will."

"When is that Henri?"

"Uh, two o'clock PM." Valerie took a moment to glance over at the bed-side clock.

"Looks like we've got four or-so hours to practice!"

"Practice, you mean you know how to play Duel Monsters?"

"Well of course! I love it, my brother is a professional!"

Henri smiled, looking down at the top of his new deck. "Well come on-" Valerie began, "Check out the cards in your deck! That's the first step, we'll go from there." Henri nodded, walking over towards the small table in the corner of the room just left of the window. He pulled out his chair, and then the other chair for Valerie.

He spread the cards out on the table as Valerie sat down. Henri peered over the cards, many of them being normal monster cards with two stars or less, most of them fairy type. He seemed to love the card art of each card as he searched through the deck, but one card specificity stood out to him. He picked it up, staring at it for a longer period of time. Valerie was silent as she notched her head, curious to what Henri's interest was in that card and what that card was.

The card was a level seven, light attribute, fairy-type, normal monster card by the name of Wingweaver. [Wingweaver: Atk/2750|Def/2400 "A six-winged fairy who prays for peace and hope."] Henri couldn't help but stare at the card art, he recognized the fairy. It took him a minute but then he figured it out, the monster was the fairy from his dream.

"I like this card." Henri then said, placing the Wingweaver card down in front of Valerie.

"It's funny you'd say that, Henri. That's the most powerful monster card in your deck."

"Yeah, she looks strong."

"How about we go ahead and show you how to use those cards?"

"Sure."

Valerie explained the rules of dueling to Henri, starting with the different phases then monster card types. From there she explain the levels of monsters, then going onto spell and trap cards. Henri learned a few tactics on how to successfully pull off an impressive maneuver with his cards. He was bright, not all there but bright nonetheless. He managed to pick up the game rather quick.

With the duel exam now only an hour away, Henri felt prepared thanks to Valerie. Valerie stood up from the table, her breasts nearly popping out of her tiny dress as she tugged at it to cover her upper-thighs.

"Henri I've got to get going." Valerie then said.

"Okay, thank you so much Valerie. I may actually have a shot at passing the entrance exam."

"I don't doubt it! Tell me how it goes, maybe you should relax and look over your cards a bit more until it's time to head over there.

"That's a good idea, I'll do that." Henri replied.

Valerie walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Henri was still in his large yellow sleep-shirt, so he decided it was best to take a shower. Grabbing a beige shirt from his bag and a pair of black jeans he headed off towards the bathroom.

He took a warm shower, once getting soap in his eyes but quickly washing it out. He stepped out of the shower, the bathroom mirror covered, and the room filled with steam. He took a moment and just stood there thinking to himself.

_I'm not good enough to pass the exam, Valerie wasted her time. Why is it people have to waste their time on me? No- No, I have to pass the exam. Valerie worked so hard.. she even got me a deck. I can pass it._

"Who are you kidding Henri, you can't pass the exam." A shrill voice called out from within the steam circling around the roof of the bathroom.

"Yes I can, Valerie taught me how to play."

"Henri you're not good enough." The voice replied.

"She worked hard to help me, I can pull it off."

"Henri you're not confident."

"I'm just nervous, confidence has nothing to do with it."

"Henri-" The voice continued, Henri now not replying. "Henri...Henri- HENRI! HENRI! HENRI!" The voice carried on growing louder and louder. Henri broke down into tears, sobbing as his hands. "Henri you're not good enough. Henri you're not good enough."

"SHUT- SHUT UP!" Henri cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks as he wailed. Running from the bathroom Henri headed straight towards his bag. He searched frantically through it.

"Henri you're not good enough. Stop trying Henri. You're only fooling yourself." The voice continued. Henri rustled through his bag a bit more finally finding what he was looking for, his medication. Opening the lid he took out one of the pills, immediately swallowing it.

Taking a moment to breath Henri contained himself. His crying had stopped. He breathed slowly and then stood up. All was silent until the voice called out once more. "Henri, do you want to get out?" Henri was slow to reply, but eventually did.

"Get out of where?"

"Where do you think Henri?"

"I'm not in my head."

"I never said you were Henri, you did."

Henri sat down on the motel bed and buried his face in his hands. With the exam near it was a relief to realize that everything was finally silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_I figure now it's time to do what I need to do. Easy enough, just do what you're told. You took your medication, check- Now we take the entrance exam and then it's off to Duel Academy. Easy enough._

Henri stood up from his bed and headed towards his room's door. Just as he grew close heard a heavy knocking. "Henri, y'there? It's time for the exam!" A familiar voice called out. Opening the door Henri found himself making eye contact with Valerie's smiling face. She was wearing her work uniform, which still seemed rather short. It revealed her upper thighs, which Henri didn't seem to notice. He simply smiled back at her, relieved to see a friendly face.

"Valerie, i- it's good to see you." Giggling Valerie began to reply to Henri.

"Eheh, well I managed to take my fifteen early to walk you over to the exam. Sadly I can't see you duel, but I can take you there! We should get going!" Henri nodded at Valerie, who was holding out her hand for Henri to take.

Deck in his pocket Henri grabbed Valerie's hand. They walked out of the motel together, the door of which Henri opened ever-so politely for Valerie and himself. On their way down the street the two walked beside each other, not saying a word but Valerie humming a sweet tune. Henri thought to himself as the two walked towards the recreation center where the duel exams were taking place.

_Valerie really can keep in tune. She sounds so nice humming... My hand feels warm- She's holding it. Nobody has held my hand since Jenny. Mother didn't like Jenny much after I was eight. She was jealous of her. That was my fault though, I didn't mean to call her mother. Mother, Jenny. I'm sorry to you both._

There was a larger crowd forming around where the duel exams were taking place. Henri noticed groups of attractive people around his age grouped up talking to each other. To himself he figured that is what it's like to be normal. Henri couldn't help but think that what those normal people looked like replicated what his own parents looked like when they were his age. "Creepy." Henri mumbled to himself.

"Oh? What's creepy?" Valerie then questioned, her humming now coming to and end has she looked down to Henri.

"I was thinking that those kids over there looked how my parents did when they were my age." Henri replied, motioning his head towards the group of people he had been looking at. Valerie giggled at him.

"Well then, best of luck Henri." Valerie then said, letting go of his hand as the automatic glass doors opened in front of them. "I'll be working when this is all done, so you tell me how it goes- Okay?"

"Mhm!" Henri eagerly replied, walking into the rec center. He looked back at Valerie, who was smiling at him. Inside Henri noticed a sign that read, _Duel Exam Registration_

**New Applicants Go Here!**

Henri figured it was only common sense to follow the sign, and did so. He found himself at a back of a line that lead to one of five receptionists. Henri took note of each of their names as well as their features. The first of them, the one one the far left's name was Jannice. Henri thought it was odd her name was spelled with two 'n's rather than just one.

"Hello; Name?" Jannice quickly spoke up to Henri as Henri gazed throughout the receptionists. He wasn't even in front of her, but he assumed she was talking to him. He walked over in front of her desk.

"My name is Henri Anthony." Henri responded.

"Could I get a form of identification please, Henri?"

"Sure, here you go." Henri replied, pulling his legal ID from his pocket.

"Thank you." Jannice then said, looking over his card then typing something into the computer in front of her. "Your duel exam will be proctor #7, Abigail." Jannice leaned over her desk and pointed down a long white hallway. "At the end of the hall you'll reach a door, from there you can go ahead and find a seat and watch other students taking their exam. When you hear your name on the loud speaker that means your exam is ready. They'll say which arena you'll be going into. There are four arenas at once, so you will either be in arena one, two, three, or four. Any questions?"

Henri took everything she had to say in and shook is head, "No ma'am thank you." He then simply responded.

"Fantastic, head down the hall please. Best of luck." Henri did as she directed and a headed down the hallway. As he grew closer to the door he could hear what sounded like a gathering of many people. He opened the door to a brightly lighted stadium and as Jannice said, four arenas. Taking an immediate right Henri saw that there were many open seats.

_A privilege of being early,_ Henri thought to himself. Henri took a seat at the far left end of the third row up of seven. There were no others in his row, but as a few minutes passed that didn't last. Many others around his age began to fill up the stadium, and soon after the first of the exams began. The easiest arena for Henri to see what numbered '3'.

In arena three a duel was progressing between proctor #9, a scruffier man with white hair wearing a black over coat. His life points were at 1200, and against him was a boy around Henri's age with an arrogant attitude. He had 3000 life points currently and was wearing a sleeve-less white v-neck cut shirt. From the side one could see his chest as he moved occasionally. He was well cut and had olive colored skin.

Henri didn't notice it at first but he had been paying close attention to the boy, especially at his revealing top. "Awri'te test-man, y'ready to lose this so I can head off to duel academy?!" The boy arrogant questioned.

The proctor smiled, drawing a card. On the field the boy had no face down cards but solely a seven-starred dark attribute monster.

[Lightning Punisher: ATK/2600|DEF/1600 "After a Chain with 3 or more Links resolves, destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. This effect cannot activate if multiple card/effects with the same name were activated in that Chain."]

While his field was entirely empty the proctor seemed to keep his cool. "Well c'mon now, I'm getting old!" The boy taunted.

"Hold on now, let me explain why you've lost this first." The proctor responded.

"Haha, cool story bro'! How about you give up and avoid me pitying you!"

"You have no cards in your hand, and absolutely no cards on your field other than that powerful monster of yours-"

"Exactly, my monster that is so much better than your's!"

"Let me finish-"

"Hmmp.."

"Because of this card here," The proctor began, revealing a spell card from his hand. [Monster Reborn: Spell Card "Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard, Special Summon it."] "-I can revive my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

Henri's eyes widened as he watched the duel progress. He glanced back at the boy, not realizing he had taking a peak at his revealed abs once more. [Valkyrion the Magna Warrior: ATK/3500|DEF/3850]

"Now I'll discard my one of the two remaining cards in my hand to activate the spell card Twin Swords of Flashing Light- Tryce!" [Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce: Equip Spell Card| "Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; equip this card to a monster. It loses 500 ATK, but it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase." ]

The proctor's monster's attack points were reduced to 3000, but it did not matter. With a swift command from the proctor the monster went in for the first of two attacks thanks to his spell card. Henri watched his amazement as the boy's monster was wiped out. With the second attack the boy was defeated.

"Better luck next year, champ." The proctor then said, the duel now over. The boy looked to be in shock, but he wouldn't let his ego falter.

"Hah, you got lucky. I don't need this school anyways, I'm going to be the King of Games!" With that duel over another ended, and Henri found himself dazing off.

_That guy seemed like a really good duelist and he didn't win. Can win? What will Valerie say if I don't, where will I go? I feel sick._

On the loud speaker a woman's voice spoke, "Henri Anthony in arena one against Proctor #7 will now commence."

With that it was Henri's turn to duel. He took a deep breath, very nervous but knowing damn well that it was far too late to drop out now. He headed towards the top left arena, better known as arena one. At the door to the arena a Duel Academy student handed him a duel disc. "Best of luck applicant." The student said.

Henri entered the arena, where he came face to face with Proctor #7, a shorter, matured girl with longer purple hair and flawless pale skin. She smiled at Henri, who was thinking that she looked just as beautiful as Valerie. "Alrighty Henri, now's the time to do your best! Give me all you've got, let the duel commence!"

Henri swallowed, nodding at her. "Thank you, I will." The two of them drew their first five cards, and then Abigail drew a sixth.

"I'll go ahead and start." Abigail then said.


End file.
